Birthday Plans
by chibi-excel
Summary: Every year during Alfred's birthday, Arthur disappears for a week. Having enough of it, he asks other countries what he should do to get Arthur to spend his birthday together. USUK,DenNor,Sufin,Poliet,Rochu,AusSwizz,Prucan,Freychelles,HkIce,Spamano,gerita


Disclaimer: I disclaim. Disclaim aallll of this. except the story line, words, and stupidity. I have to own up to those.

Birthday Plans

* * *

><p>Alfred groans in his bed. He is alone, again. Arthur is usually in there with him, adding a familiar warmth to the place, but he's been gone for a week now. Alfred's birthday is coming up which always brings back bad memories for Arthur, for both of them really, so the Brit is gone for at least a week. It happens every year; Arthur leaves for a week or more and Alfred is left in his large bed alone. His birthday is in two days and he would love nothing more than to spend it with his moody little Englishman. Alfred, in his desperation, decided early that he will go ask the other nations for help in the morning. Surely one of them will know what to do.<p>

* * *

><p>Next day:<p>

Alfred goes to Matthew's house first, mainly because it's morning and that means free pancakes. When he gets there no one is home and there's a small note on the door that reads 'I'm on vacation with Gil to celebrate my birthday. Sorry for the inconvenience.' Alfred groans. Even Matthew got to spend his birthday with his boyfriend! It's not fair! Resigning himself to this fact, he goes to his next stop: The Nordics.

* * *

><p>Denmark and Norway:<p>

Alfred knocks on Denmark, Mathias', door. It almost immediately opens, Mathias' boyfriend Tore, Norway, answering. "…Oh, it's you." He says in his normal stoic voice. "Hey! Alfred! If you're here about us going to your party tomorrow, don't worry! I talked Norge into going~!" Mathias exclaims, receiving a sharp elbow into the gut from the smaller blonde. "Hahaha! No! I need your advice!" The two Nordics look at each other confused for a second before allowing him in.

"So! What's wrong Alfred?" Mathias asks and Alfred sighs. "I need to find a way to get Iggy to see me during my birthday week...as the hero, I can't celebrate something without my heroine!" Alfred says and Tore looks at him. "If you want him to come back, I advise not calling him a girl." Mathias looks at them before grinning. "You should try what I do to get Norge to forgive me!" Alfred looks at him curiously and Tore rolls his eyes. "What do you do, Mathias?" He asks and Mathias smiles proudly. "I stay silent and do everything he wants until he forgives me and we have make up sex~!" Mathias coos and Alfred's eyes light up as Tore's darken. "R-REALLY~? AWESOME!" The American looks at Tore curiously. "What do you do, Tore?"

the Norwegian looks over at him. "I never do anything wrong." He says as a strange green glow surrounds him, revealing a large troll that crushes Mathias with his fist. "AH!" Alfred screams and jumps up. "Wh-what did I do Norge~?" "Shut up, anko uzai." Tore says as the troll continues hitting the Dane. "W-well…I'm gonna go then…" Alfred says, backing out and hearing Mathias' voice. "Is it because I mentioned our sex life? It's not like I gave details! Like when you-!" Alfred gets outside and notices Mathias flying through the wall and into a nearby pond. "M-maybe Tino and Berwald will be better…" He says before running off.

* * *

><p>Tino and Berwald's:<p>

Alfred arrive at the cozy-looking house and knocks. It's a few minutes before the door opens, revealing Berwald and his perpetually angry-looking face. "H-hi Berwald! A-are you and Tino busy?" Alfred asks nervously and Berwald shakes his head no. "C'me on in." The swede says, ushering a nervous Alfred into the living room where Tino and Peter are playing with Hanatamago. "Oh! Alfred! What brings you here?" Tino asks sweetly and Alfred explains his dilemma. "Oh my…how awful…" The Fin says sympathetically and Berwald nods. "Although…I get where Arthur is coming from; back when we all found you he had no friends, everyone he had gotten close to did something to hurt him."

Alfred frowns, guilt rising in his chest. He and Arthur never really talk about that kind of stuff, not wanting to bother the other with things from the past that can't be changed. "R-really…?" "Well, yeah. There was France and Spain, constantly being on-again-off-again enemies. Henry VIII had not to long ago thrown religion in his country into a confused chaos, and of course his oldest daughter didn't help when she came into power. The only person in his own nation who didn't let him down back then was Queen Elizabeth. Of course by then he was already jaded…and then, of course, she dies as all humans do. So yes, he was weary of friends and alliances in general. You brought him so much joy…so yeah, I could see how the day you broke his heart would be a day he's want to spend alone." Tino says and Alfred stares at the floor.

"I-I never…" He looks up at the couple determinedly. "P-please tell me how you two solve problems!" Berwald and Tino blink, caught off guard at the frantic sound in his voice. "Well…we usually just make our points and then stay away from each other for a while to calm down…" Tino says and Berwald nods. "EH? NO! I WANT THE OPPOSITE OF STAYING APART!" Alfred whines before running off to go to his next stop; Belarus.

* * *

><p>Belarus and Ukraine:<p>

Alfred knocks on the door as hard as he can, knowing Natalia doesn't pay much attention to visitors. After his hand begins to get sore the door opens, Natalia peaking out with her signature murderous look. "What?" She asks and Alfred explains what he wants, knowing if he beats around the bush Natalia will get annoyed and leave him out there. Possibly sicking some dogs on him if he doesn't go fast enough. "…Why should I help you? Besides, I have guests." Natalia says before Katyusha comes up, smiling at Alfred. "Oh my~! I heard everything! Please come in!" She says, her voice almost drowned out by the 'boing' sounds of her own chest as she moves. That always made Alfred laugh-NO! He must focus! Boobs with their own sound effects will have to wait to be laughed at! But later. Definitely later.

He follows them into the beautiful living room of Natalia's large house. There, on a love seat, was Toris and Feliks. She really DID have guests. Shocking. "So, like, we totally heard you in here and I totally know how you can work it out!" Feliks says and Alfred looks at him starry eyed, although a little confused as to how they could hear him. Was he really that loud? "Tell me! Tell me!" Feliks leans forward, his expression now serious. "What I do when I upset Toris, the sure fire way to get a lover to forgive you, is to go to their home land…go to their most famous store…and get their most beautiful, usually most expensive…" Alfred nods as he writes it all down and Feliks continues. "Dress that you can find."

He smiles as Alfred's writing stops. "Wear that with no undies and you're, like, totally set!" Feliks says proudly as everyone else's eye fall on the now horrified Toris. "Wow…dude…I never took you for a pervert. Respect, man." Alfred says and Natalia nods as Toris looks at Feliks panicked. "H-how could you tell them that?" He cries and Feliks looks at him confused. "I'm totally sorry…I just, like, wanted to help Alfred with his problems." Toris groans and hides his face in his hands. "Th-that isn't going to work for Alfred! He's not cute like you are!" He points out and Feliks blushes a little as Alfred nods. "He has a point, I'm sexy, not cute."

Katyusha pats the distraught Toris on the head. "Don't worry, I think it's cute~!" Natalia groans and looks at Alfred annoyed. "How are we even discussing this? All you need to do is break into his house, kidnap him, and force him to spend the day with you. Why is everyone so stupid here?" She asks annoyed and Alfred smiles nervously. "Th-that might get me into even more trouble…" "You should get him a bouquet of his favorite flowers!" Katyusha says happily and Alfred smiles at her. "Thanks, but that's not enough for this problem." Realizing this is all the help he can get from here, since Toris is still horrified, he decides to head out to see the next person…Russia.

* * *

><p>Russia's:<p>

Alfred sits in the living room, ignoring the menacing aura coming from the smiling Russian and instead focusing on the man's boyfriend. He never thought he'd think this, but thank GOD for Yao! "So you and Arthur are having problems, aru? Figures he'd be pouty over something so stupid! I was never bitter when my siblings left, aru!" Yao says and the other two men remain silent, both knowing very well that is a lie. "But anyways, with my many years of superior knowledge, I hall help you, aru! In every relationship I have been in, when they are mad at me, I simply tell them that if they don't stop I won't see them for a month, aru! If they are fine with that, than we break up, aru!"

Alfred groans. "I want him to be near me, that would make HIM avoid ME for a month out of spite!" Ivan looks over at him, his smile still there. "Then you are screwed, da?" The American sighs and excuses himself, knowing Ivan is obviously not going to help. It's now time to see Roderich.

* * *

><p>Roderich, Vash, Elizaveta, Lilly:<p>

Again, Alfred explains himself, getting tired of saying the same thing over and over again. Again, he's given strange advice. Vash told him he's never messed up with Roderich, but that Alfred should beg for Arthur's company because he is an idiot. Elizaveta said to simply 'love Arthur like crazy' before he leaves for the week, which translates to 'screw his brains out enough to last the week'. That woman never ceases to surprise, and to totally weird out, Alfred. Then Lilly and Roderich gave him pretty good ideas, if he had the skills to do them. Which he doesn't. Lilly said to make him a shirt with both their flags on it, showing that he wasn't to be with Arthur always. (She's surprisingly romantic for being raised around Vash and Elizaveta.)

Roderich than suggested he compose a song for him, showing how much he misses him every time he leaves during Alfred's birthday and how much he loves him. Alfred noticed Vash blush at this and the two girls smile knowingly, making Alfred wonder how many times Roderich has made a song for Vash. After hearing out their ideas he excuses himself to go see…France.

* * *

><p>France and Seychelles:<p>

After Francis insults Arthur for a while, only stopping when he notices the murderous look on Alfred's face, he tells him to go to the Brits house and make it romantic before 'wooing' him. It wouldn't be a bad idea, if Alfred hadn't tried it before and knew that no matter WHO you are, if you break into Arthur's house the cops WILL be called. This of course made Francis laugh and go on about how horrible Arthur is at romance. Michelle wasn't much help either, surprisingly. She told him to apologize and then wait it out. There are two things wrong with this idea. Number one: he is not really sorry about gaining independence, because it made Arthur acknowledge him as an adult and –somewhat-equal. Second: Americans don't wait. Period.

Next was Feliciano and Ludwig, who oddly enough both said 'make him pasta'. It was mind boggling sometime how perfect those two were for each other. Either that, or Feliciano has amazing brainwashing skills. Then was Feliciano's older brother Romano and his boyfriend Antonio. Romano told him to suck it up and deal since it's his own fault, and Antonio said to ask him on a romantic date so he could woo him back to his house. Obviously Antonio didn't get the whole 'he won' see me' thing. Also, what was with the bad touch trio and their 'wooing'? And so many people said to break in! It's weird.

Finding that Heracles and Sadiq are off on a vacation with Kiku and that guy from Netherlands for the weekend, he goes to Hong Kong and Iceland.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong's house:<p>

"I need your help! You're the last ones who can help me because I'm running out of time!" Alfred says and Iceland, Týr, speaks up. "Ok, to make yourself get taken more seriously stop saying dude, give up that rap stuff you call music when it isn't, don't glorify whores, and-" Hong Kong, Kaoru, clamps a hand over Týr's mouth as Alfred looks at him confused. "Um…not that…and what is wrong with dude?" Alfred shakes his head, now isn't the time for that question, and explains his problem. The two younger nations look at each other questioningly before leading him into the kitchen. "So…you miss your boyfriend…and want to know how to get him to come see you during your birthdays? But instead of thinking up your own idea, you are asking a bunch of people who don't know him as well as you?" Kaoru asks and Alfred nods, feeling as though he's being lectured by a parent.

"S-so what do you do to make up?" He asks and the other two shrug. "Depends on what we did. Not everything can be solved with the same technique." Týr says and Alfred looks at him surprised. "There's nothing you two consistently do when you mess up?" He asks and the other two think for a minute. "Well…when I mess up…I buy Kaoru something panda related…along with doing something to actually fix the specific problem." Kaoru nods. "I put up commercials for Iceland on every channel on earth to get him more tourists…"

Alfred looks at the younger nations in shock. They are the youngest, newest, couple he has talked to today and yet they have it together more than some of the oldest ones. "S-so what would you do in my case?" He asks and the younger nations sigh in unison. "Why don't you just tell him what you told all of us?" Týr offers and Alfred frowns. "What if he kicks me out?" "Then he kicks you out, what is important is that he knows. Besides, I know Arthur and if you tell him that in the right way, odds are he wont kick you out." Kaoru says and Alfred smiles. "Hey, Týr…" "Hm?" Týr mumbles, taking a drink of the tea Kaoru made. "Is Kaoru good with his hands?"

The small nation spits out his drink in horror, his face now beat red. "WH-WH-WHAT?" He cries out as Kaoru watches his boyfriend with an amused smile. "Well…there's a bunch of home made stuffed animals here, so I was wondering if it was him who made them." Alfred says and Týr looks at him flustered. "TH-THEN BE MORE CLEAR!" The American looks at him confused and thinks for a minute before a smirk comes to his face. "Ooohhh, my bad. Well, since it's been asked…is he?" Alfred teases, him and Kaoru enjoying the sight of the usually calm Icelander stuttering.

"So, why do you want to know if I make stuffed animals?" Kaoru asks Alfred as his boyfriend continues to make weird sounds in an attempt to form words. "Well, you see…"

* * *

><p>later:<p>

Alfred reaches Arthur's house at 11:30 and smiles to himself. He knocks on the door and hides from the peep whole so Arthur doesn't ignore it. As soon as the Britain opens the door a bouquet of red roses is shoved in his face. "Wha-?" Before he can say anymore Alfred grabs his wrist and pulls them both inside, ensuring the door can't be slammed in his face just as Týr told him to. Arthur takes the roses and moves them from his face to glare at Alfred. "What do you want? I don't want to see you right now, you know that!" He hisses and Alfred frowns. "But I want to see you, Ig-Arthur." Arthur blushes and looks away annoyed. "I don't care! Go home!"

Alfred looks at him seriously. "No, I won't. Not until I say this; than you can kick me out if you want." Arthur looks at him confused before groaning and leading him to the living room, sitting in a small rocking chair to ensure Alfred can't sit next to him. "Make it quick." He says and Alfred sighs, a blush rising to his cheeks. "I-I miss you when you disappear for the week of my birthday…" Alfred mumbles, staring at the ground. "I know we go longer at certain times in the year than a week, but those aren't on my birthday. Without you there on such an important day I feel lonely…" Arthur crosses his arms, his face even more red, and scoffs. "Please, you have a mansion full of people on your birthday! You're not lonely!" Alfred looks at him determinedly. "I would gladly trade all of that to just spend that day with you, Arthur!" The smaller blonde looks at him surprised. "R-really…?" Alfred nods and Arthur's expression saddens. "Even so…I still can't do it…to me that day is the day you no longer needed me…" He mumbles and Alfred stands up, kneeling over in front of his chair and taking his hand.

"Arthur…if I didn't still need you, why would I be trying so hard to get you to spend a day with me?" Alfred reaches up and cups Arthur's face, pressing their foreheads together. "I need you now more than I ever did back then, for a different reason. A more stable reason than needing your help with my land and affairs. I need you because I love you. To me that day isn't the day I no longer needed you, it's the day you first saw me as an equal. The day that enabled me to be tied to you in the way I wished for. It's much better than having the constant worry of whether we are together for love or necessity, isn't it?" Arthur looks at him surprised and Alfred blushes brightly, looking away embarrassed. "Ahh! This is so embarrassing! Please just say you will spend my birthday with me, Iggy!" Alfred whines, his eyes staring at the wall on the other side on the room.

Arthur watches as Alfred's nerves begin to increase before he reaches out and wraps his arms around the taller nation's neck, bringing him to his chest and sighing. "You're still such a child…" He mutters before kissing the top of the surprised Alfred's head. "Git…" Arthur adds for good measure and Alfred looks up at him hopefully. "So…will you spend my birthday with me? I can call everyone and tell them not to come if you want!" Alfred says and Arthur laughs a little. "Look at the time, Alfred. I'm already spending your birthday with you. Also, you shouldn't cancel on plans. It will make them all confused and annoyed. I raised you better than that." Arthur chides and Alfred smiles.

"Oh don't worry! They'd all understand, since today I-!" He quickly stops himself and covers his mouth. Arthur notices this and twitches. "Since you…what…? What did you do Alfred?" Alfred backs away, laughing nervously. "N-nothing much…I might have asked a couple of countries what to do to get you to spend my birthday with me…" He says, backing away more as a dark aura falls over Arthur. "And how many is a few?" "U-um…" Alfred takes a minute to count them in his head. "M-maybe….twenty…two…?" He says and Arthur fumes. "WHHAAAT? SO ALL OF THAT WAS TOLD TO YOU?" He cries and Alfred panics. "N-no! Katyusha came up with the flower thing, but everything said and done was my own doing! Most of them had awful ideas that would count as a felony! O-oh…there is something else that I didn't do…" Alfred mumbles and pulls out a cylinder box.

Arthur looks at it curiously before opening it, holding a stuffed animal of his flying mint bunny friend. "H-huh…?" Alfred stares at the ground. "I had Kaoru make it…d-did we get it right?" He asks and Arthur nods, surprised. "Y-yeah…so Kaoru made this, huh?" Alfred nods and smiles. "Yep! Him and Týr were the most help, actually! Who would have thought~?" Arthur smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Alfred." Alfred smiles back and wraps his arms around his waist. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Iggy." He says before leaning down and kissing Arthur. "Now then, lets make up for the week, shall we~?" Alfred says, pulling Arthur to the bedroom. "HUH? H-HEY! WAIT! YOU IDIOT-!"

* * *

><p>AN: ...Randomness, I know...lD Yeah...anyways...happy fourth of july! XD


End file.
